I Saw Her First!
by Infinity90
Summary: Two certain fairytales want something. Who will win the prize? What secrets will be revealed?
1. One

**ANOTHER STORY! OKAY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER ONES, BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I GET IDEAS THAT I CAN'T LOSE. SO ENJOY!**

_Note: This fanfic is not romantic. Don't let the title fool you._

* * *

Ashlynn walked into the lush forest. It had been a week since she came for a walk. Though, it was missing something. A friend.

Hunter was on a camping trip with Prof. Nimble and some others for his midterm.

Her BFFAs were at the spa. Duchess had invited every princess but Ashlynn. She said she had no more room for one more, but Ashlynn knew that she was still upset about True Hearts Day.

So she walked alone through the forest. It _was_ beautiful. The birds were singing, the chipmunks gathered seeds, it was absolutely breathtaking. Nothing was better than this.

Suddenly, as Ashlynn was passing by a large shrub, she heard a rustling sound. Oh, no! It could be a wild animal stuck in the branches somehow! Ashlynn was going to help the creature in there, no matter the cost.

But before she could get any closer to the bush, something small and gray leaped at her.

The princess fell to the ground. _Ooof._ Ashlynn felt a pressure on her chest and her head hurt. "Ugh…" she groaned.

She felt something wet on her cheek. Oh, it couldn't be raining! But there was also a weird smell. Like a dog, of some sort. It smelled like a dog hasn't been groomed for weeks!

Once her vision cleared, she raised her eyes to see a wolf! A wolf! Its big blue eyes stared into mine. It looked friendly. It was pretty adorable too.

Ashlynn sat up as the wolf gracefully jumped off of me. I crouched down to pet the little guy…or girl.

It backed up a little growling. It was probably my new perfume.

"C'mon. I won't hurt you!" she cooed, petting the wolf's pelt. "You are sooo cute! What should I name you?" she wondered. Ashlynn named all the animals she met.

"Um… FiFi? Blaze? Sunny?" Ashlynn wondered. "I'm pretty sure you're a female, by the looks of it." Ashlynn whispered, dazed.

"Ooh! Saraphina! That's what I'll name you! I can't wait to tell everyone-," Ashlynn began. Saraphina whimpered. Oh.

"Oh," Ashlynn said in hushed tones,"You don't want anyone to know you're here…okay. Well, I have to go." Ashlynn stood up and dusted the dirt of her.

She waved to her newfound friend. "Bye!"

Ashlynn headed back to Ever After High, excited about what she had discovered.

**So…how did you like this story so far? Leave feedback! **

**Recent Update: Vote: Which story do you guys want me to update? Can't seem to decide...**

**1\. Crushing**

**2 The Other Side Of Apple**

**3\. I Saw Her First!**

**4\. Winner Takes the Prince**


	2. Two

**Chapter 2 **

**I know that Ashlynn could talk to animals. It's my fanfiction, so I guess I don't want her to communicate with animals. Sorry if you hate it. That's just how I'm going to do it until further notice. Enjoy!**

"How was your camping trip, Cedar?" Cerise asked her friend. Cedar looked at Hunter, who shook his head, _no_, but Cedar couldn't keep a secret.

"Well, um, Sparrow lit Hunter and Hopper's tent on fire. Hopper escaped safely, but Hunter was fast asleep, and his pants burned off. And a few burns, too."

Cerise chuckled and Raven snickered. "That explains that mark on the side of your face," Raven said.

"What mark? "Hunter asked, panicking. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. Cedar, Maddie, Raven and Cerise laughed so hard.

"What happened to Sparrow?" Maddie asked. "He's scrubbing the castleleria." Cedar shrugged. She pointed across the room, to Sparrow, scrubbing the floors and had just gotten a bowl of creamed corned dumped on his head by an absent-minded Blondie.

Cerise shook his head. "That's just sad." Then, she stood up. "Hey guys, I got to go. I'm…going for a walk…in the forest."

"I'll come with you," Raven said.

"NO!" Cerise shouted. Everyone looked at Cerise with concern. "I mean… I just want to be alone." And without another word, Cerise ran off.

"What's with Cerise?" Cedar asked.

"No clue." Raven replied.

**I was so lazy. This chapter could've been better. Do any of you have ideas for the next chapter? It's when Cerise goes in the woods and runs with her wolf pack. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Infinity**


End file.
